Ishiguro
|-|Masked= |-|Unmasked= Summary Ishiguro is a minor antagonist appearing within Mob Psycho 100. He is the leader of Claw's Seventh Division and is a member of the organization's elite group of Scars, who have in one way or the other challenged the leader of the organization in combat. While he has a collected and confident personality and great ambitions, these are broken down when confronted with the power of Reigen Arataka after Mob infused his power into him. Before he could enter a tantrum and take apart the entire 7th Division Building, he was defeated by the likes of Sho Suzuki. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Ishiguro Origin: Mob Psycho 100 Gender: Male Age: Likely 60s - 70s Classification: Esper, Human, Scar, Former Leader of Claw's Seventh Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Psychic Energy Projection, Aura, Levitation, Forcefield Creation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense spirits and psychic auras), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with and exorcise spirits normally non-corporeal), Regeneration Negation (Up to High) of Spirits through exorcism, Gravity Manipulation (Can increase the gravity of others in order to crush them, increase his own weight to enhance his blows, and make false black holes and absorb psychic energy and physical matter), Resistance to Possession and Mind Manipulation (All Espers naturally resist being possessed and mentally influenced) Attack Potency: Building level (Mob had difficulty blocking his attacks, with Ishiguro's control over gravity holding Mob in place and harming him. Destroyed portions of the 7th Division Base in his fights with Mob and Reigen, and threatened that he would destroy the entire building, which took Sho's intervention to prevent) Speed: At least Subsonic (Comparable to Base Mob, and should be greatly superior to Teruki Hanazawa, who can move faster than the Body Improvement Club could see) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should be far superior to Terada, who can uproot and throw around trees. Can move his own body into the sky rapidly even while increasing his weight to 1000kg) Striking Strength: Building Class (Can enhance his physical blows with psychic energy, and by making his own weight greater) Durability: Building level (Mob had difficulty in pulling Reigen away from the force of his Black Orbs. Superior to the rest of Claw's 7th division, many of which can withstand casual attacks from Base Mob, and far superior to Terada, who can uproot and shatter multiple trees) Stamina: High. After engaging Mob in combat and taking a beating from and going all out against Reigen, he still had enough energy to use an attack that would level the 7th Division headquarters as well as engage Sho briefly. Range: Dozens of meters (His black orbs could be sent across the Division Headquarters and would have destroyed it completely if not for the intervention of Sho) Standard Equipment: His Gas Mask Intelligence: Extremely proficient in using his psychic powers and lead a branch of a covert organization for a lengthy period of time, but seemingly lacking in practical knowledge Weaknesses: Overconfident, and can break down if being overpowered by someone superior to him. His Black Orbs are not true black holes and can be countered through having greater energy than they can absorb or through applying similar gravity-based powers in reverse Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gravity Control: Ishiguro's specialization as an esper is his control over the force of gravity, utilizing it to crush opponents where they stand, increase his own weight, as well as creating gravity wells that are strong enough to pulverize walls they touch and even absorb psychic energy. ** Frontal Crush: By sharply increasing his own gravity to bring his mass to 2000kg, Ishiguro then charges at his opponent with a full body tackle. ** 500kg Beating: After increasing the mass of his fist(s) to 500kg, he assaults his opponent with his fists. ** 1000kg Guillotine Choke: After increasing the mass of his hand to 1000kg, Ishiguro chokes his opponent with immense force. * Black Orbs: Using his power over gravitational force, Ishiguro is able to generate a large number of miniature pseudo-black holes. These spheres swallow and obliterate everything on contact with them, but as they are not true black holes, a skilled enough psychic can negate them or even reverse them. Their absorption capacity is limited, as seen when Mob's psychic aura proves to be so immense that the orbs fizzle out upon coming in contact with it, unable to absorb so much power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Narcissists Category:Elders Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mob Psycho 100 Category:Tier 8